<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a friend by PhoenixAD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339922">Just a friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAD/pseuds/PhoenixAD'>PhoenixAD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAD/pseuds/PhoenixAD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt, “Are they really ‘just a friend’?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett &amp; Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the prompt, “Are they really ‘just a friend’?”</p>
<p>But in reality I just found a way to work that prompt into this fic I already wanted to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sylvie was checking her phone as she walked into 51, frowning when she saw she had a missed call from Greg; she didn’t expect to hear from him after she’d ended it, even if it had been very civil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sylvie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She froze at the sound of his voice, turning towards it; Greg was standing next to 51, talking to Ritter. “Greg?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritter smiled at Sylvie as he stepped away, leaving them alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried to call and warn you.” Greg smiled. “I’m filling in for Lieutenant Herrmann this shift.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Of course. That was just her luck. “Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope it’s not too weird?” Greg leaned back against 51. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not.” She hoped not, anyway. “I meant what I said about hoping we could be friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Greg grinned. “And I’m excited to be here. I’ve heard so much about 51, sounds like it’ll be fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s the best house.” Sylvie stated. “It’ll be great. I’m gonna go inside and put my stuff away. I’ll see you at the morning briefing.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Matt stopped in his tracks at the sight of Sylvie and Greg Grainger talking next to engine 51, quickly turning and walking in the other direction for the other entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Casey?” Kylie found him before he could duck into his office. “Chief wants to talk to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Kylie. I’ll be right there.” He dropped his stuff in his quarters before heading to Boden’s office, knocking on the open door. “Kylie said you wanted to see me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. You might have already noticed Lieutenant Grainger here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt resisted the urge to wince; if Chief was bringing him up, it wasn’t a simple matter of Greg dropping Sylvie off for shift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Herrmann had to take the shift off. Lieutenant Grainger will be filling in for him on 51.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” 24 hours, Matt reminded himself. He could handle one day of watching Sylvie with him. “Is Herrmann okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boden nodded. “Yeah, just had something to do with his kids.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be back next shift?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As far as I’m aware.” Boden raised an eyebrow. “Is there a problem I’m unaware of with Lieutenant Grainger?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Matt had nothing against the man; he just didn’t want to have to watch him with Sylvie. “Not at all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Boden nodded. “That’s all. I’ll see you at the morning brief.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie sought out Stella as soon as the morning briefing was over, pulling her into the turnout room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we doing in here this time?” Stella laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greg is filling in on 51!” Sylvie exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know, I was in the morning brief too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I broke up with him not even 48 hours ago and now I’m stuck with him for the next 24 hours.” Sylvie groaned. “Why? Why me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stella bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. “Wait, you ended it with him? Why? I thought things were going well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, they were. He’s great. He’s perfect, really.” Sylvie sighed, sitting down on the bench. “On paper? I couldn’t dream up a better guy. But...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Sylvie trailed off, Stella nodded. “Perfect, just not for you. He’s not Casey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie groaned, resting her head in her hands. “I can’t get him out of my head and I don’t want him in it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, hon. I think the only thing that’s gonna change that is time.” Stella squeezed her shoulder. “Well, the bright side is I saw you and Grainger talking this morning and there doesn’t seem to be any awkwardness. I’m sure the next 24 hours will be fine.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Matt was staring at the papers in front of him, like he had been for nearly an hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no interest in doing paperwork, but he definitely didn’t care to go hang out in the common room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been hoping for a call, but it had been a quiet shift so far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to his office opened suddenly, and he turned to see his best friend walk in without a word, making himself comfortable on his bunk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By all means, come on in. Make yourself at home.” Matt grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.” Kelly retorted with a smirk. “Are you hiding in here to avoid the Lieutenant and Brett?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, technically 61 is on a call, so I can’t be avoiding someone that isn’t here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, they just got back. But you haven’t even emerged to get coffee, man.” Kelly laughed. “You’re avoiding.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were moving on. What happened with that redhead?” Kelly asked. “I heard you come back with her one night, but the door slamming a few minutes later says it didn’t go well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That bad?” Kelly laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad this is all amusing to you.” Matt snapped. “None of it is amusing to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, what happened?” Kelly asked. “I know she must have been pissed. The walls practically shook when she left.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt sighed, turning his chair around to face Kelly. “This goes no further than this room, and that includes Stella.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s something you don’t want Brett to know about.” Kelly nodded. “Fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, called her Sylvie by accident.” Matt ran a hand over his face. “Didn’t go over too well, as you can imagine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly laughed. “I’m sorry, I know it’s not funny to you, but it is to me. It’s so un-Casey-like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not funny.” He groaned. “She didn’t deserve that. Sydney is a nice person. I shouldn’t have gone out with her to begin with, but I saw Sylvie and Grainger and thought I’d try to get her off my mind. Worked out great, clearly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly.” Kelly laughed. “If Brett’s still on your mind, do something about it. I get you’re trying to do the noble thing, but if the mess with Stella showed me anything, it’s better to not to step back if it’s not what you actually want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s with Grainger now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what, a month? It’s obviously not that serious yet.” Kelly stated. “Keep waiting and you might actually miss the chance, but I doubt you have yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt sighed. “I don’t know. It feels like I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61. Multi vehicle crash.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saved by the bell.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie stood by 61, watching Matt and Greg working together, waiting for them to extract the patient from the car, watching for any signs of tension between the two men; she knew they were both professionals and they wouldn’t let anything get in the way of their jobs, but it didn’t mean it was any less awkward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie glanced at her partner. “Yeah, of course. I’m fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie didn’t pay much attention to the sound of police sirens nearby; it was a busy area. It was expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of sirens.” Gianna remarked. “They sound close.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie shrugged. “It’s probably nothing. There’s always police around here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re definitely getting closer, though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt motioned them forward as they pulled the victim from the car, and they rushed forward with the stretcher. “Broken leg for sure, but awake and alert.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Focused on the task at hand, Sylvie blocked out the surrounding noise until she heard her name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brett!” It was Greg shouting, but when she looked up, it was Matt running towards her that she saw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time she realized why, that there was a speeding car heading right at her, Matt’s arms were already around her, pulling her out of the path of the vehicle and sending them tumbling to the ground, her landing on top of him, as police cars chased behind the car that had nearly hit her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chase came to an abrupt stop a few hundred feet away as the car smashed into a stop light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Sylvie a few seconds to register what had happened; it was Matt reaching up to touch the side of her face that caused her to snap out of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Matt brushed her hair out of her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, thanks for that.” Sylvie nodded, her wide eyes meeting his. “Are you okay? You’re the one that hit the ground with the force of another human on top of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt smiled; of course she would worry about him instead of herself. “I’m fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie realized their proximity for the first time, realized she was still laying on top of him, and hurried to climb off him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This patient is stable. We need to go help that driver.” Sylvie exclaimed, trying to ignore all the eyes on them; she didn’t wait before jogging towards the other car, Matt and Greg following behind her. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Quick reflexes back there.” Greg remarked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quick reflexes were a necessary part of his job, but Matt honestly couldn’t remember a thing about his actions; he remembered seeing the car, realizing it was heading straight for Sylvie, and next thing he knew, they were on the ground with her on top of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been pure instinct; his body reacted faster than his brain, not unlike the last time he’d ran towards her while she was in danger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no thinking involved, no plan, no choice, just action. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just glad she’s safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s something else, isn’t she?” Matt glanced towards Greg; they were standing nearby, watching Sylvie work on the man that nearly ran her over. “The guy almost kills her, and she doesn’t hesitate for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>second </span>
  </em>
  <span>before running over here to help him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt’s mind went back to the day of the ambulance crash, the way she’d run straight to Halleck’s car to save him, even after he’d pointed a gun at her and ran them off the road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, there’s nobody like Sylvie.” Matt smiled, watching her work. “One of a kind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Matt hadn’t been watching Sylvie, he would’ve seen the knowing look on Greg’s face as things suddenly became clear to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg had suspected there was an ex that Sylvie wasn’t over, but now he was pretty sure he knew who it was; the feeling definitely appeared mutual to him, based on the way Matt was watching her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is.” Greg agreed. “Sylvie’s a remarkable woman.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” It finally occurred to Matt who he was talking to, and he quickly regained his professional side. “We should start cleaning up the road.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Captain.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>If one more person asked her if she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sylvie was going to scream; every member of 51 had asked her at least once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie sat down on her bunk with a book, hoping it would keep everybody away; when she saw Greg coming towards her with a coffee mug in hand, she resisted the urge to sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. “Hey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t ask me if I’m okay.” Sylvie groaned. “I’m tired of that question. It was nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t nothing.” Greg laughed. “But I won’t ask.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It didn’t even make the top twenty scary moments of my career.” Sylvie laughed as Greg sat down on the edge of her bed, handing her the coffee mug. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad this isn’t weird.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Sylvie agreed with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hoping this won’t make it weird.” Greg laughed. “I’m just curious. How long were you two together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and the Captain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no. No.” Sylvie replied quickly. “No, he’s just a friend. We’ve never dated. No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg laughed. “That was a lot of ‘no’s.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we never dated.” Sylvie stated; one kiss doesn’t equal dating. “We’re friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t feel like it these days, the way they avoided each other, but they were friends; Sylvie was confident one day they’d be able to be around each other again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you never dated.” Greg shot her a knowing look. “But is he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>just a friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie sighed. “Why are you asking me about this? We just broke up. Like literally two days ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re a good person who deserves to be happy, and seeing the way you two look at each other, and the way he </span>
  <em>
    <span>ran </span>
  </em>
  <span>faster than what should’ve been humanly possible to get to you, I’m just a little confused why you aren’t together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This, for the record, is weird.” Sylvie shook her head. “To try to, what, act as matchmaker, for someone you were involved with until two days ago. It’s very weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’m weird.” Greg shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie sighed, glancing towards Matt’s quarters. “His ex wife was my best friend. He’s… unavailable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said </span>
  <em>
    <span>was, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not is. If it’s not loyalty, then what’s the problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His inability to move on from her.” Sylvie shook her head. “I appreciate this weird little thing you’re trying to do here, but I don’t want to talk about it. Not to you, not to anybody.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it.” Greg smiled. “Just trying to help, and this is the last thing I’ll say, but that guy is definitely not over whatever did, or didn’t happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie smiled. “You’re a sweet guy, Greg.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie wished she’d met Greg at a different time; he really was the perfect guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, her heart was set on Matt Casey, even if she was certain he was forever unattainable. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Matt had spent most of shift hiding out; he knew it was ridiculous to hide in his quarters, but he hadn’t wanted to step out and risk bumping into Greg and Sylvie.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After his reaction at the car accident scene, he knew lying low was the best option; between his reaction to Sylvie being in danger and talking about how she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>one of a kind, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he knew Greg would piece together he had feelings for her, and even if he hated seeing them together, he didn’t want to be a problem for them, not if Sylvie was happy. </span>
</p>
<p><span>By the end of shift, he had practically </span><em><span>ran </span></em><span>out</span> <span>of 51, and in the hours since he caught a few hours of sleep, since he had barely slept on shift, and he decided to go to Molly’s; Kelly and Stella were still in the making up stage after their recent fight, and he needed to get out of the apartment for his own sanity. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Captain.” Herrmann greeted him as he walked in. “What can I get you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt sat down at the bar, considering; he’d spent too many nights recently drinking hard liquor, getting just buzzed enough to get through watching Sylvie from across the bar, but there was no sign of her as he walked in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed she wasn’t there; he’d gotten used to seeing her at Molly’s on their days off, since it was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>way he saw her off-shift anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take a beer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear I missed quite a save on shift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty quiet shift, actually.” Matt shook his head. “We only had a few calls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet shift?” Herrmann remarked. “Sounds like Brett would’ve been roadkill if it wasn’t for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a stressful call.” Matt sighed, taking the beer as Herrmann handed it to him. “You’re back next shift, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Matt didn’t want to deal with another shift of tiptoeing around the house. “We’ll be glad you have you back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it wasn’t so bad having Lieutenant Grainger around.” Herrmann laughed. “I’m sure Brett didn’t mind it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not.” Matt resisted the urge to groan, and busied himself with checking his phone to get out of the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt was so intently focused on his phone that he didn’t notice Greg walk until he was standing at the bar, a few feet from him, and still, he tried to keep his attention on his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Grainger.” Herrmann greeted him. “What can I get you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take a scotch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You meeting Brett here? I haven’t seen her around. Heard she had a close one on shift.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not, no.” Greg leaned against the bar. “She didn’t tell you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt glanced up from his phone, curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We decided we’re better off as friends.” He shrugged. “As tight-knit as 51 is, I figured you all knew already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt’s first reaction was that he wanted to check up on Sylvie, his second was that he wanted to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>when </span>
  </em>
  <span>and whether he was a factor in it, but he knew he couldn’t ask any of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to hear that.” Herrmann replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all good. Sylvie’s amazing, it just…” Greg glanced towards Matt. “Couldn’t work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt’s phone rang in his hand and he took the excuse to slip out of Molly’s, standing on the sidewalk to take a call about his latest construction gig. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw when Greg stepped outside, and he knew he was waiting to talk to him, which made climbing in his truck and driving off a tempting idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only one thing Matt could think of that Greg would want to talk to him about - Sylvie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt ended his call and shoved his hands in his jacket. “Need something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping to talk to you for a second, actually.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this might be awkward, all things considered.” Greg chuckled. “You don’t know me, I don’t know you, but I’d like to think I’ve gotten to know Brett pretty well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, I don’t… know what you want to talk about, but I’m probably not the person you want to talk to about Brett.” Matt shifted uncomfortably. “I’m probably the last person.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you have feelings for her?” Greg waited for him to respond, continuing when he realized Matt wasn’t going to. “That’s exactly why. I know she has feelings for you too. I’m not blind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to deny his feelings for her, not to anybody. “Why are you talking to me about this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I’m a romantic at heart. My parents have been married for forty years and they’re big believers in the whole soulmates thing. Guess they’ve rubbed off on me.” He shrugged. “But mostly, she’s a good person who deserves to be happy, and if I can help that along, I’m gonna do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nobody in the world that wants Sylvie to be happy more than I do.” Matt sighed. “But she made her feelings on the matter clear. I’m not the one that’s going to make her that way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg shook his head. “Man, I’d love to meet this ex-wife of yours. She must be really something if you can’t move on from her when someone like Sylvie’s waiting right there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that… she thinks I haven’t moved on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He understood that was why she had asked about Gabby that night, even if he had froze and panicked, but he told her… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His feelings for her were real, </span>
  <em>
    <span>regardless of Gabby. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t thought about how that would sound to her; it was a poor choice of words, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know he had moved on from Gabby, didn’t she? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I just watched you two for twenty-four hours. I don’t know all the history or the story.” Greg shrugged. “But it seems like there’s been some serious miscommunications. If I were you, I’d talk to her. But that’s just me. Have a good night, Captain Casey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg walked towards his car, leaving Matt standing on the sidewalk alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how long he was standing there until he heard his name being called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Case? What are you doing out here?” Kelly laughed as he and Stella walked up. “It’s freezing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, had to take a phone call.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Casey?” Stella asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You coming back in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt shook his head; he wanted to go to Sylvie’s, but showing up at night without a plan </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>worked out too well last time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>about what he was going to say before he showed up at her door again. “No, I’m gonna head home. I’ve got some… things to work on.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie reached for her phone as it vibrated on her nightstand, checking the time before she accepted the FaceTime request. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it’s seven in the morning on my day off, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily grinned on her screen. “Yeah, but I have a class in an hour. This is all the time I have. I haven’t heard from you in a minute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.” Sylvie sighed. “Sorry. Been a little distracted lately.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By Lieutenant Handsome?” Emily grinned. “A good distraction, I hope.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a name, you know.” She rolled her eyes. “And yeah, it was a good temporary distraction, but that’s over.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, I’m sorry to hear that. What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, really. It just wasn’t fair to him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m still rooting for you and the Captain.” Emily stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily, that’s not happening.” Sylvie sighed, reluctantly sitting up on her bed. “It’s not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He just needs to get his head out of his ass.” Emily remarked. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>is not a man in love with someone else.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily.” Sylvie shook her head as she climbed off her bed, propping her phone up on her dresser so she could find clothes for the day. “Stop. It’s not happening. Whatever you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>you saw, clearly you’re wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still betting on him figuring it out sooner or later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s school going?” Sylvie changed the subject to the one topic she knew Emily would never turn down the opportunity to talk about, listening as she got dressed for the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie had just pulled a sweater over her head when she heard the knocking at her front door and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is somebody there?” Emily asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like it. What’s with people? It’s too early for this.” Sylvie grabbed her phone from her dresser and walked out of the bedroom, heading straight for the door; she opened it and saw Matt on the other side, two coffee cups in a tray and a bag from her favorite bakery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>too early for it; Sylvie sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to invite you for coffee, but I figured you’d say no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably right.” Sylvie admitted, leaning against her door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that Casey?” Sylvie had forgotten Emily was on the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily, I’m gonna have to call you later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Casey, you better -” Emily’s words were cut off as Sylvie ended the call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we talk, please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second, she considered telling him no; she knew he’d respect her wishes and walk away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sylvie stepped back to let him in. “It’s kind of too early for this, but okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to come last night, but considering how well that ended last time…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sylvie accepted the coffee he held out to her. “So…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard you and Grainger broke up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did.” She confirmed with a nod. “Stella told you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did, actually.” Matt admitted. “We talked at Molly’s last night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie sighed. “What did you want to talk about, Casey?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Us.” Seeing her frustration written on her face, he hurried to continue. “I know you said we could never happen, but I just want to know why, specifically, you feel that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t I make that clear when I asked about Gabby?” Sylvie sighed, brushing her hair out of her face. “Seems pretty obvious to me. And you made your answer pretty obvious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly not. I said the wrong thing. I get that now.” He sighed; he really had been an idiot. “I just… my brain doesn’t seem to work around you. I feel like an awkward teenager with a crush and no idea what to do or say, which is ironic, since I wasn’t that way when I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a teenager.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not just about what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Matt.” Sylvie shook her head. “You said your feelings for me were real, but how real could they really be when you jumped into bed with someone new, what, a week and a half later?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said we could never happen. I was just trying to get you off my mind.” Matt sighed. “Which didn’t work, obviously. All I did was mess this up even more and hurt another person in the process. Seriously, want to know how well that worked out? It blew up in my face when I accidentally called her your name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie bit her lip to keep from laughing. That shouldn’t have been funny, she reminded herself. “Oh, I feel bad for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So did he. It was pretty high on the list of shitty things he had done in his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my finest moment, I admit.” Matt shook his head. “Sylvie, I’m completely out of my element here, because I never saw any of this coming. I don’t think I even knew it when it was happening. I couldn’t tell you when it started. It just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I think my brain’s still catching up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like I expected this either, Matt.” She sighed. “The last person I expected to fall for. For so long you were just… Gabby’s Matt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m not. I’m not her anything anymore. You’re afraid I can’t move on from her, but I already have.” Matt promised. “I know I’ve made a mess of this, but if I have to earn your trust back and prove that to you, I will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t trust you. I’ve never known anybody more trustworthy in my life.” Sylvie smiled quickly before it faded. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not worried about this. What if it doesn’t work out? I mean, we’re great as friends, but what if we just… don’t, as a couple?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt took that she was even willing to talk about it as a good sign and finally crossed the distance of her living room and sat down on the couch. “Well, I think that’s always a risk, under any circumstance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t always feel like there’s so much to risk, though, does it?” She stepped forward to head for the couch before stopping; she didn’t fully trust herself sitting on the couch with him. “Our friendship, our working relationship… This has been bad enough. If this didn’t work out with us, I just don’t see how I could handle working at 51 and seeing you every day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored the panic in his chest at the idea of her ever leaving 51. “Why exactly are you afraid we wouldn’t work together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, as you pointed out, it’s always a risk.” She sighed. “We’re great friends, but that doesn’t mean we’re automatically going to be great together as a couple.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I understand where you’re coming from, I do, but I think it’s a risk worth taking. I think we kind of owe it to ourselves to try. I think we’d be great together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her heart, so did she. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go out with me. On an actual date. Tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie sighed, sitting on the other end of the couch. “I want to say yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then say yes.” Matt reached across the couch to put his hand on hers. “We can go slow. Test the waters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath and exhaling, she nodded. “Yes. Let’s go on a date tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Sylvie smiled. “A date. As long as you’re fine with taking things slowly instead of just jumping in headfirst.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As slow as you want.” He squeezed her hand. “It’s worth doing right, and anything worth doing right is worth taking all the time it needs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a very Matt Casey thing to say.” Sylvie chuckled; he let go of her hand and stood up, causing her to shoot him a questioning look. “Where are you going?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home. I’ve got a date to plan.” Matt grinned and she could feel her heart rate pick up in response. “Besides, I think the longer we spend sitting on your couch, the more I’ll be testing my self-control, with the whole taking it slow thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Sylvie admitted with a smirk as she stood up. “I’ll see you tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a quick hug, stepping back quickly before her self-control completely disappeared so she wouldn’t kiss him and say </span>
  <em>
    <span>to hell with taking it slow. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the door closed behind him, Sylvie leaned against it, a smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had a date with Matt Casey; she was confident it would be the first of many.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, every since I found out Grainger will be working with 51 in 9x08, I've wanted to write something. So I did, and boy, it got a lot longer than I planned. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed it! </p>
<p>Anyways, as always, you can find me on tumblr (atiredfangirl) or on twitter (@chifirefangirl).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>